Mahna Mahna
|artist = (Frankie Bostello) (2015) (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK2) |year = 1968 |mode = 2015 Trio JDK2 Duet |dg = 2015 / / JDK2 / |difficulty = Easy (JDK2) |nogm = 2 |pc = 2015 Pink/Orange/Green JDK2 Blue |gc = 2015 Pink/Orange/Green JDK2 N/A |lc = Forest Green (2015) |pictos = 87 |nowc = Mahna |perf = 2015 Laure Dary (P1)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=233 JDK2 Madison Haschak |choreo = Chantal Robson (JDK2)}}"Mahna Mahna" by (covered by Frankie Bostello in and by The Just Dance Kids in ) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The main dancers are the two girls on both sides of the screen, they both wear pink, purple, and orange striped sleeveless tops with white straps, matching pink pants with white belts, and a pair of white boots. There is also a boy who constantly appears and disappears from the screen. He wears a orange jacket with a white shirt underneath, some orange pants, and orange shoes. The lead dancer is a male pilot, and the backup dancers are female flight attendants. The lead appears to be trying to perform romantic actions on P1 and P3, who both try to avoid him when he does the actions. 'P2' P2, the lead dancer, has dark brown hair and a beard, a pink feather boa, a black outfit with a green shirt under it along with a tie, a mustache, and black shoes. 'P1/P3' P1 and P3 have the same wardrobe. However, they have different hair styles. P1 has her hair in a bun, while P3 has her hair in bob. They wear small pink and green flight attendant hats; P1's is slightly tilted to the side and not directly on top of her hair to prevent it from falling off, some pink flight attendant outfits, some light pink knee-high socks, and some pink shoes. They both have pink hair as well. Mahna coach 1.png|P1 Mahna coach 2.png|P2 Mahna coach 3.png|P3 Background The trio seem to be in an empty plane, illuminated by two headlights. To their right and left there are neon signs that read "EXIT" and signs that constantly switch between pictures of an indication for the audience to fasten their seatbelts, life jackets, green thumbs-ups on them, and the word "APPLAUSE" in yellow. When P2 is trying to hug P3 and P1 and Gold Move 1 is performed, the signs show red thumbs-downs and when he disappears off the screen, "LAUGHTER" can be seen in yellow on the signs when he makes the brief appearances. Red seats can also be seen in the bottom right and left corners of the screen. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids 2'' There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hands on your face as if to say "I see you". ''Just Dance 2015'' There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: * P1: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: Bend over leftwards. * P3: Put your left hand on your mouth then put your right hand in front of you. Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: Put your arms up. Mahna gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Mahna gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mahna gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mahna gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia Main series * Mahna Mahna is the second song in the series to be covered by Frankie Bostello. * The performance is like a live radio broadcast, as there is an applause sign and people can be heard reacting to the performance. * Mahna Mahna and Speedy Gonzales are the second and third songs in to have sound effects added into the song after It’s Not Unusual. **The sound effect in this song represent the audience's reaction to the performance. *This is the second time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography and later returns on-screen; this is, however, the first time in which the dancer in question makes brief appearances before rejoining the other dancers. *There is an error during the final part of the song. When P2 is making the brief appearances, the third time he appears on the right, his beard disappears. *The backup dancers for this song are the most mono-color dancers in the entire game, boasting only three colors: pink, green and white. This is something that was common in . **If the color change in Umbrella is not counted, then Umbrella is the dancer with the least amount of colors. *The lead dancer lip syncs, "Mahna mahna", while the backup dancers are briefly seen lip syncing, "Do do do do..." *The routine resembles the version, in that both lead dancers disappear and re-appear, and that the backup dancers can be seen irritated by the lead dancer. Just Dance Kids 2 *While both versions are covered, the routine in uses the original version of the song while the routine in uses the version from the Muppets. **However they both seem to have the same theme, which is based on the video for The Muppets' version, and the dancers in both routines appear to be based on the Muppets who sing the song, Mahna Mahna and the Snowths. * In , the score tracking constantly switches from the backup dancers to the main coach, who often disappears from the screen and leaves the two girls alone. When this change happens, the tracked coaches have a glowing light blue outline for a short amount of time. ** This is the first time in the whole series the score tracking switches from one coach to another. Gallery Mahna cover generic.png|''Mahna Mahna'' Mahna cover albumcoach.png| cover 182.png|P3's avatar in Mahna p2 ava.png|P2's avatar in Mahna beard glitch.png|The glitch with P2's beard Videos Official Audio Mah nà mah nà - Piero Umiliani Muppet Show - Mahna Mahna...m HD 720p bacco... Original! Mahna Mahna (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Mahna Mahna - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Mahna Mahna - Just Dance Kids 2 Mahna Mahna - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Laure Dary